


Our Farewell

by CiderDrinker (Skeksi)



Category: Merlin (1998)
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Happyhappyhappy..., Nah Just Kidding, POV Female Character, it's miserable again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeksi/pseuds/CiderDrinker
Summary: (Originally written in 2008) Mab reflects on her final moments with Merlin.





	Our Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my "gathering old fics into one place" project, though this one was never posted on ff.net, just on the Chambers of Merlin forum.
> 
> Similar to "The Worst Kind of Hatred", Mab's thoughts during her final scene. Initially posted in response to a song title drabble challenge, the title for this one is taken from the song of the same name by Within Temptation.

This is not a story. Trumpets will not sound, the world will not fall into mourning. I will not die in my son's arms, there will be no grand reconciliation. He will not wish that things could have been different, or if he does, he will tell none of it. He will not tell me that he loves me. Perhaps he does not.  
  
This is not justice. He will never have to wonder. I cannot stop my own confession leaving my lips. He will not do the same for me. I will have no time to tell him how he wronged me. He will have an lifetime to convince himself that he did not. He will not turn to look at me. I cannot help but stare after him.  
  
This is our farewell. This is my last.


End file.
